Hello
by Applauze
Summary: She picked up the phone and dialed his number again, only to receive another voice mail. She hung up and walked to a forgotten bedroom and sat down on the bed, the bed that they shared. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered if Dave not answering her calls was her fault. (Gift for JojiMC)


While slowly driving the car down the country road, Sky looked all around her. Autumn's peak was in full bloom and the colors were everywhere. Miles and miles of red, orange, purple, and yellow leaves added to the beauty of the scenery. It was autumn and the crisp air added to the memories the road held for Sky. How she missed driving out to the country, to escape city life, to have a chance to live and breathe.

After driving a while. She stopped and she got out of the car. Picking up her cell phone, she flipped it open while dialing the familiar number that she called a thousand times. The wind was rolling through the air and she had to speak rather loudly to hear herself speak.

"Dave, it's me. I wanted to call you to let you know that I made it here safely and that I got a key to the house and-"

Sky noticed that she was losing signal since her phone was beginning to get glitchy.

"I just got here and I think I'm losing signal. Hello, can you hear me now?"

She took the phone away from her ear and redialed it while repeating to herself, "Hello? Sorry." After a minute of trying she looked out toward the open field but not before slamming her flip phone very fast and aggressively. She sighed while she headed toward the woods, since she decided to take a walk toward the lake that they used to go fishing on. Yet, she suddenly had a change of heart and after readjusting her sunglasses, she walked up the hill toward the farmhouse, frozen in time and hadn't seen a sign of life within a long time.

The door creaked when Sky opened it. The sound of her boot heels echoed through the emptiness all around her. She closed the door and stood in the foyer, but not before releasing a huge sigh with what work she had to do. It had been too long and it was time to bring life back it to the house.

Yanking the dust sheets from the windows, sunshine entered the dusky room, and when the sheets were thrown off of the furniture, the red stuffed chair looked warm and inviting. After tidying up the living room, Sky walked into the kitchen and turned on the gas chambered stove. Lighting a match, she pour a kettle of water into a pan and allowed it to boil while she found a box of tea bags to use. Sky finished her tea and walked into the living room to sit down.

"It's sure empty in this house without you here, Dave," Sky commented to the empty walls while drinking her tea and sighing. A light breeze fluttered the curtains and the afternoon sun shined in the sky." You know, the bank called the other day and said that our mortgage was about to collapse. I don't know what to do now. Like, I really don't want to lose this place since I'll have nowhere else to go."

Getting up, she walked into another room where a bunch of papers was on a forgotten desk. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number that she always called, the number that she always used thousands and thousands of time. It directed her to his voicemail.

"Hey Dave, it's me. I was calling to tell you that I made it and that I got something I want to talk to you about. When you get this, please call back and do so at your earliest convince."

Sky took the phone from her ear and sighed, going back to the times where he was there.

* * *

 _The sound of laughter and joy was ringing throughout the house while Sky ran from Dave. She had his tie and he was trying with all of his might to get it back, but he was failing miserably._

 _"Sky, can you just give me my tie back?" Dave asked while chasing after Sky._

 _"Hmm. If I could, I would, but if you are going to get this tie from me, you're gonna have to catch me first." Sky replied while she ran past Dave._

 _"Oh, I'm going to get it even if I have to tackle you for it," Dave added._

 _Sky shrieked while she ran away from Dave, but he was able to have the upper hand since when she went to the couch, he tackled her and they both landed on the soft cushioned furniture._

 _"Told you that I would get it back," Dave commented while grabbing the tie from Sky._

 _"No fair, Dave. You always know how to pull off the tackle couch move." Sky replied._

 _"I do have a way with the ladies."_

 _"Of course you do, why else do you think I started to date you, silly."_

 _"You know Sky, you do make me happy. Like, I haven't felt this great in forever. It's as if I can finally start a new chapter within my life and actually keep it going, never stopping for even the tiniest crack in the pavement."_

 _"Now, Dave. Don't jinx yourself since sometimes, karma does come back to bite people in the butt."_

 _"As if I believe in that mumbo jumbo," Dave added while getting up and looking at Sky._

 _"Just don't come complaining to me since all I'll tell you is that I told you so."_

 _Sky and Dave just burst laughing while placing each other's hands onto their faces. They smiled for a few seconds before leaning in for a kiss to add to their invite in the house and wanted it to be a part of them, the part that would never die._

* * *

Sky snapped back from her memory, reflecting on the fact that some parts of life and love do die and often in mysterious ways. She picked up the phone and dialed his number again, only to receive another voice mail. She hung up and walked to a forgotten bedroom and sat down on the bed, the bed that they shared. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered if Dave not answering her calls was her fault. She wondered if this burden was cast on her and she was just now seeing the effect that it was causing on her mind.

* * *

 _Sky slowly creaked the door open to find Dave sitting on the edge of the bed, looking sad and hurt. She walked in, sitting down on the bed next to him, placing her arms around him and her head upon his shoulder._

 _"Dave? Are you alright? You have been usually quiet and alone. You've withdrawn yourself from everyone, including me. Please, just say something that can make me feel at ease."_

 _"I don't want to talk right now, Sky," Dave replied while looking away from her. "Can you just leave."_

 _"Dave, I'm not leaving until you give me a straight forward and honest answer, please," Sky commented while shooting up and looking down at him. "This is not the same Dave I know. You've become a different person and all I want to know is why. I just want to help you, and you know that. I care for you too much to be miserable like this, so please, just talk to me. I want to help you through this."_

 _For the longest time, Dave looked down at the floor, lost within his own thoughts. He would occasionally glance up at Sky and even at the ceiling. Finally, he spoke._

 _"Look, I appreciate it, Sky, but I don't want to be bothered right now. So can you just leave."_

 _"What's your deal, Dave?"_

 _"I don't have a freaking deal, Sky!"_

 _"Then why are you arguing with me? This is starting to turn childish, you know. It's almost getting stupid, so can we just drop this and move on?"_

 _"Oh, so now you're the one who wants to drop it." Dave sarcastically implied while moving his fingers as quotation marks._

 _"Seriously, I just want to help you and this is how you repay the favor, by acting like a total bastard to me?" Sky replied._

 _"For the last time Sky, I don't want you freaking help. Okay, and now, you've called me a name that I will not tolerate! Can't you get that through your thick head!"_

 _Sky stopped after Dave has screamed his lungs out at her and became silent. She started to walk toward the door, but she looked back at Dave and threw her scarf at his face before walking out and slamming the door in his face. She thought that she heard something break, but she was too shaky to care._

* * *

Sky picked up the telephone again, and this time, tears were falling down her cheeks. She placed a hand over her mouth, swallowing the lump of sadness that had formed in her throat. Again, it took her to Dave's voicemail. This time, she couldn't fight back the tears.

"Baby, we need to talk. I keep calling you over and over again. Yet, you won't answer any of my calls and it's starting to upset. Is that what you wanted? To see me as a miserable girl who is heartbroken. Why do you keep doing this to me, Dave? Why? I can't handle this anymore since I've kept calling to tell that I'm sorry for everything I've done, but when I always call you, you never seem to be home. Please, just at least call me back and tell me something. I don't know what to do now."

Sky wiped the tears out of her eyes, but it was pointless. They were falling faster by the second, and not even tissues could get it all, so she allowed to fall and she slid onto the group, weeping.

* * *

 _The rain was falling hard around them. Dave and Sky sat in the parking lot, not speaking while sitting in silence. Sky looked down at the ground in sadness while Dave looked angry. He tapped his fingers on the wheel, before finally slamming it in anger._

 _"Why won't you talk to me, Sky? What's your deal?" Dave asked in anger._

 _"I don't have time for you, now. I don't want to talk to you since you've treated me like the scum of the Earth." Sky quietly replied._

 _"So basically, you give me the silent treatment after all that I've done for you?!"_

 _"YOU HAVEN'T DONE A DAMN THING, DAVE! Tell me one thing you've done lately. Nothing, just pure nothing. I'm tired of being the one who carries the weight of our relationship since it's becoming a ship to wreck."_

 _"As if. I've worked my heart out and all you've done lately is complain, whine or argue with me. I'm just tired of this shit, Sky. I'm just tired of it."_

 _"Excuse me if I'm going through a dark patch of my life, you know. I've been in this nonstop depression hole and you haven't made things any better for me, Dave. It's almost as if you are responsible for this mess and I just want this to be over with."_

 _Sky started crying while Dave looked at her, slowly breathing in and out, trying to remain calm and not losing it. With an icy voice, he replied, "So, if I'm the one who you thinks has made your life a hell, why don't I just get out of it and save both of us the trouble."_

 _"Dave, that's not what I meant. I love you with all of my heart and I don't know what I'd do without you."_

 _"Tell that to someone who cares."_

 _Without any warning, Dave walked out of the car and slammed the door. He flipped his hoodie on and walked off while Sky knocked her hands against the window, screaming from him to come back. Dave looked back and turned away, feeling sad and hurt himself._

* * *

After looking up at the ceiling, Sky thought that she heard a car engine running. The telephone rang, but she didn't pick it up this time. She walked over to the window and slowly drew the curtain back. Peeking out from the curtain, she saw Dave with the flip phone she had earlier.

"Hello," She mumbled from the wall, the other side from where Dave was. He looked up at her while he closed it, shaking his head in anger. He slammed the trunk, which was filled with his stuff and drove off, while Sky closed the curtain, allowing the sadness to seep back in. She grabbed hold of the curtain and held it while she fell into a sea of tears.

* * *

 **So this is for JojiMC, probably one of the greatest ladies I've had the honor of meeting. She's literally one of my best friends on here and such a great writer, companion and a vital part of the trio we have with Daniel. This is an early Birthday/Christmas gift from me and rest assure, your gifts are still being made, but I decided to add an extra kick to your holidays. I really loved Adele's _Hello_ as the muse for this and thank you for suggesting Skave, since I really feel like I gave them justice in this story. Hopefully, you will enjoy your gift from me and more is coming from my magical pen soon, for both you and Daniel. C:**

 **Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
